ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
When I See An Elephant Fly
"When I See an Elephant Fly" is a song in ''Dumbo''. The song was sung by The Crows while making fun of Dumbo. It was included in Disney Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly! and Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Early Years. Lyrics First Version= I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I seen a needle that winked its eye But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (What d'you say, boy?) I said when I see an elephant fly I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring I seen a polka-dot railroad tie But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck) (And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck) (I didn't see that, I only heard) (But just to be sociable, I'll take your word) (I heard a fireside chat, I saw a baseball bat) (And I just laughed till I thought I'd die) But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (With the wind) When I see an elephant fly |-|Reprise Version= I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I seen a needle that winked its eye But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly When I see When I see When I see an elephant fly When I see an elephant fly When I see an elephant fly |-|Sheet Music Version= Ho ho! When I think about it Ho ho! I have to laugh! Ho ho! Just to think about it Bends me right in half! I saw a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I saw a needle that winked its eye But I think I will have seen everything When I see an elephant fly I saw a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring I saw a polka-dot railroad tie But I think I will have seen ev'rything When I see an elephant fly I saw a clothes horse r'ar up and buck They tell me that a man made a vegetable "Truck" I didn't see that, I only heard But just to be sociable, I'll take their word I saw a lantern slide, saw an old cow hide And I just laughed till I thought I'd die But I think I will have seen ev'rything When I see an elephant fly I saw a garden walk, a banana stalk I saw a pig with an awful sty But I think I will have seen ev'rything When I see an elephant fly I saw the sugar bowl, saw the jelly roll I saw a picket fence, that's no lie But I think I will have seen ev'rything When I see an elephant fly I even heard a chocolate drop I went into a store, saw a bicycle shop You can't deny the things that you see But I know there's certain things that just can't be! The other day by chance, saw an old Barn dance So I'm a gullible sort of guy But I think I will have seen ev'rything When I see an elephant fly! Trivia *Much of the lip-syncing of the crows is off during this number, with the crows switching rapidly between different singers. *Part of the song can be heard at the end of Disney's 1995 live-action movie, Operation Dumbo Drop. es:When I See an Elephant Fly nl:Als Ik Een Olifant Zien Zou Die Vloog Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Dumbo Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Operation Dumbo Drop Category:Featured songs